


Don't Think, Just Feel

by Kiunlo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Consensual, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiunlo/pseuds/Kiunlo
Summary: Optimus wanted him to know that he could have pleasure in whatever way he liked, as long as it was safe and consensual. He wanted him to know that self-service didn't have to be a substitute for interfacing, it could be a beautiful and arousing experience in it's own right.





	Don't Think, Just Feel

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever posted on this website, and it just so happens to be the most self-indulgent shit ever. I'm sorry it's kinda short, and also sorry if it just straight up sucks. I'll hopefully get better at writing the more I post.
> 
> You don't really need to know anything about Aiden to enjoy this, just that he's a lil minibot who used to be a human (maybe in a future fic I'll explain it but for now, have some hecking porn). Also he is 20 years old.

Aiden's sounds of pleasure filled his audials, in the most pleasant way possible.

They were quiet and almost innocent. Pure, beautiful pleasure ran through Aiden's sensornet, mouth opened only partially as he panted slightly. Optimus found that he liked seeing him like this.

He wasn't going to interface with him tonight, not yet. Optimus wanted the human-turned minibot to feel safe and secure in his presence. Aiden obviously _wanted_ him, but Optimus didn't want him to feel afraid or nervous around him in _any_ way. He didn't want to rush the young bot, he wanted to take it as slow as possible in order to have Aiden feel comfortable with his _own_ body, before he shared it with another.

That was why he was currently holding Aiden gently, letting one of his digits rub up and down the middle of his back strut as the smaller bot touched himself.

Optimus was not touching Aiden in anyway besides holding him and giving him comfort. All of the pleasure that Aiden felt, he was giving himself. Optimus did not touch himself, either. Tonight was about his partner's pleasure. He wanted Aiden to know that he could have pleasure in whatever way he liked, as long as it was safe and consensual. He wanted Aiden to know that self-service didn't _have_ to be a substitute for interfacing, it could be its own beautiful and arousing experience, whether he did it by himself, or had another partner watch him as they did the same.

Optimus listened intently as Aiden sighed in content, little gasps and whimpers escaping his vocaliser when the pleasure built just a tiny bit more. He was shaking slightly, and he clinged to Optimus’ chest for comfort and support.

“Ohh....a-ah….oh _**Optimus**_ …hhhuh….fuck…”

Hearing Aiden say his name like that made his interface panel feel _far_ too tight. He could feel his valve starting to slick up a bit, too. Optimus barely held back a sound of his own as he heard Aiden exhale a long whine, getting louder and more desperate. Aiden was shaking harder now, his venting erratic as the movements on his valve started to speed up. He wasn't quite there _yet_ , but he definitely wasn't too far away.

“Aiden...remember, try not to rush yourself. Let yourself _feel_ the pleasure, don't think about trying to release. Let yourself feel _good_.” Optimus whispered into the minibot's audials. Aiden moaned, head falling forward into Optimus’ chest. The Prime knew he had a voice kink, especially for _his_ voice, and he was glad that Optimus had reminded him to just feel. He was getting much closer now, but he tried not to think about releasing. He thought about Optimus instead, thought about the pleasure, about how _close_ he was to Optimus’ frame. He focused on the gentle humming of the truck’s engine and the digit that slowly swirled over his sensitive spine.

Aiden looked up to see that Optimus was very much enjoying the scene before him, beautiful hooded cerulean optics staring at him with pure arousal, desire and _love_. Aiden's flight engines kicked up a notch, and as he clung to Optimus’ chassis while staring straight into the Prime's optics, he came _hard_. Aiden moaned and whined as he released, thighs shaking uncontrollably as his valve spasmed wildly around nothing, calipers trying to clench down on and milk a spike that wasn't there. He kept up his ministrations, not faltering for even a second, whining loudly as he started to _squirt_ , making a mess all over himself and Optimus.

Optimus thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

Aiden soon came down from the high of his overload, still whimpering and gasping slightly as the pleasure ebbed and faded. He gave a big sigh, humming as he relaxed against Optimus’ frame. He didn't even notice that Optimus was cleaning up the mess on their thighs and his interface equipment, not until he started to gently massage the folds of his valve. It wasn't an attempt to arouse Aiden again, but rather it was intended to soothe and relax. He stopped his ministrations after a minute or so, seeing that he was relaxed, and pulled the minibot as close to his frame as was possible, without also smothering him. Aiden's ventilations calmed to a slow rhythm, and Optimus smiled.

“Next time...I'm watching _you_ touch yourself, Optimus…”

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus didn't get to nut. oh well lmao


End file.
